Three Words
by Puff the Magic Dragon567
Summary: There's nothing harder than stringing a romance with a good friend, but as Eriol watches Syaoran succeed right in front of him, he feels desperation for the first time.SxS, ExT Concluded after a long long time...
1. Lost

_I can't shake off this feeling that's come over me._

_It's not like me to feel this...scared...uncertain...lost._

_To find myself questioning my ability, my personality, my friends._

_It's not like me to avoid contact, to hide away,_

_to stop caring; but I do._

_No matter where I turn, I find myself shrivelling back,_

_curling myself tight into a ball._

_Hiding myself._

_It's not like me to care about what people say,_

_but I do._

_Three words are enough to save me,_

_and three to defeat me._

_I've admired from a distance,_

_and from up close._

_I've been there through happiness,_

_and through distress._

_Each time, I felt myself come closer to finding myself, it was in reach._

_But three words were all it took._

_The smile on your face was enough to give me happiness,_

_the laughter from your mouth enough to give me hope,_

_But three words were all it took._

_Nothing compares to my feelings now,_

_ after you whispered tenderly in my ear... _

_"Let's stay friends."_


	2. Three Words

_You're my friend, the best i've ever had._

_But when I look into your eyes there's more,_

_feelings longing to break free._

_You may not believe me, but i'm sure..._

_We were never meant to be._

_---_

"Good morning sleepy head!" Eriol smirked, rubbing Syaoran's hair roughly, "How's my cute little descendent?"

Syoaran slowly raised his head from the desk and glared at his 'friend', "What did I tell you about calling me that?" He growled.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of bed!"

"Maybe it's just that someone else is a little too awake for a Friday morning."

"Happiness is a stimulant. Much more effective than caffeine, and without the withdrawal symptoms!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Syaoran slowly lowered his head back to the table much to Eriol's dismay.

Taking a seat next to him, the blue haired boy poked at Syaoran's ribs, "Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"No."

Eriol's eyes filled up with emotion as his gaze wandered off into nothing, his voice turned soft and sweet,"It's because i'm finally going to tell Tomoyo...how I feel."

"I said no!"

"I know you did, I felt like telling you anyway!"

"Leave me alone."

Tilting his head, Eriol grinned, "What's up? Jealous that you're not brave enough to confess to Sakura?"

Syoaran's head shot up, his face boiling with rage, "I'll-"

"What about me?" A cheerful voice echoed from across the classroom, apparantly their conversation had been loud enough to hear from just outside the door.

The culprits turned to face the auburn haired girl, Syaoran's cheeks subtley changing shades of red as he begged that she hadn't heard.

"Nothing." Eriol smiled, "We were just wondering where you were...some more than others," he grinned shooting a gaze at Syaoran, who's clenched fists seemed to help his boiling rage very little.

"You're so dead Hiiragizawa!" He muttered sharply under his breath.

Sakura stood staring blankly between the two, but was luckily saved from having to think much more, "Morning Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun! Eriol-kun!"

"Morning Tomoyo!" They all chirped in reply, Syaoran sneaking a mischievous grin at Eriol, who was now beginning to regret the start of this morning.

Tomoyo was quick enough to catch the look, "What?" She said quizzically looking straight into Eriol's eyes. There was something there, something special, something more than just the eyes of a magician, the eyes of a friend...

Eriol lowered his gaze first, a very light crimson colour roasting on his cheeks, there was so much he wanted to tell her, and so much more he wanted to hear her say.

"Right class!" Everyones attention was quickly brought to their studies as the sensei strode into the room and instantly began decorating the board with numbers and equations. Eriol didn't notice, his mind was somewhere else, with someone else.

---

_"Tomoyo, I've been holding this in so long, I think it's best I just come out and tell you now," they were alone, completely. It was silent. There was not the laughter of children playing nor the endless echo of footsteps on the hard floor of the corridors. Nothing._

_"Yes...Eriol?" A delicate smile adourned Tomoyo's sweet, peaceful...beautiful face as her look slowly fell to the floor, trying to hide her burning cheeks._

_"I don't know how you feel about me, but i'm certain of how I feel of you, and...and i've got to pluck up the courage to tell you now, or i'm afraid I won't."_

_Tomoyo's eyes shot back up, overflowing welling up with tears. She slung herself into Eriol's arms, sobbing lightly. She gently kissed him on the cheek before whispering tenderly in his ear those three words. The dreaded three..._

_"I love you."_

---

The bell pierced the silence, the class heaving a relieved sigh.

"You can finish that for homework!" The teacher shouted, looking surprisingly satisfied with the groans that slowly built up in the room, "For tomorrow!"

Eriol felt a hard nudge in his ribs, bringing him back to reality, "Hey! Eriol!" Syaoran whispered, "Earth to Hiiragizawa!"

Eriol responded by extending an arm to smack Syaoran around the face.

"Hey? What was that for?"

Blinking, Eriol turned to look innocently at Syaoran, "What?...Oh!...Reflex." He smiled, standing up and strolling calmly out, Syaoran howling various insults after him.

"You'll regret that!" He shouted out the door, grabbing his belongings and chasing after Eriol, "Are you going to do it now?"

"Yep."

"Sure? I don't want to have to carry you home when you get rejected..."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime!"

Eriol caught a glimpse of long, shining raven hair in the corner of his eye, he turned quickly to see Tomoyo advancing down the corridor. He cast a sharp look at Syaoran , who stood there looking oblivious,

"What?" He hissed at the blue haired magician.

"I'd like a little privacy."

"Hey!" Tomoyo beamed as she approached the two boys, Eriol's glare gaining in intensity with every step closer she took.

Syaoran smiled brightly at Tomoyo, "Hi, I erm...Sorry, I've got to...erm..."

"Leave?" Eriol finished for him, getting a quick nod as Syaoran ran off up the corridor, constantly shooting looks back over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" Tomoyo asked, looking curiously up the corridor.

"Love sickness," Eriol laughed.

"With...me?"

He tilted his head, looking at the concerned expression on her face, "Oh no...with Sakura, he-"

"Wow! That's so cute!" She grinned up the corridor, "They'd make such an adorable couple!"

"Look...Tomoyo," he interrupted, not liking the path the conversation was going down,

"What?"

"Tomoyo, I've been holding this in so long, I think it's best I just come out and tell you now," they were alone, completely. It was silent. There was not the laughter of children playing nor the endless echo of footsteps on the hard floor of the corridors. Nothing.

"Yes...Eriol?" A delicate smile adourned Tomoyo's sweet, peaceful...beautiful face as her look slowly fell to the floor, trying to hide her burning cheeks.

"I don't know how you feel about me, but i'm certain of how I feel of you, and...and i've got to pluck up the courage to tell you now, or i'm afraid I won't."

Tomoyo's eyes shot back up, overflowing with tears. She slung herself into Eriol's arms, sobbing lightly. She gently kissed him on the cheek before whispering tenderly in his ear those three words. The dreaded three...

"Let's stay friends."

The words echoed around my head as the girl of my dreams walked hurriedly up the corridor...

_Let's stay friends..._

"I don't think I can."


	3. Whispered Apologies

**Thank you to**_** Kurai-Mizuki** _**for beta reading this chapter for me.**

_No matter how I try,_

_I can't see you any other way._

_No matter how I try,_

_I can't listen to what you say._

_No matter how I look,_

_Perfection is all I will see._

_No matter how I look,_

_You're still an angel to me._

_

* * *

_

Spring; the time of year when everyone seems to be happy. The first sign of blossom brings hope to their hearts, it's the season of love. Children begin to venture out of the houses that they have been confined to all Winter long, embarking on adventures, exploring lost lands, going where no child has gone before!

Eriol watched over these children from his perch, the signs of a smile just noticeable on his face. He admired the innocence in which the young saw the world, almost everything was new: a chance for excitement. Only the threat of oncoming rain and dinner time could postpone their treks.

This magician had never had time for such play, he'd been thrown almost straight into the action, forced to mature quickly and lose whatever naïvity he had. He stared longingly down, that is where he wanted to be; pretending. Everything was so much simpler that way.

"Hey, dreamer!"

Eriol slowly lowered his gaze to the bottom of the tree, it was Syaoran.

"Aren't you going to come speak to me?"

"That would encourage you to stay." He said bluntly.

Syoaran frowned, "I told Sakura you'd come to the festival with us."

"What?" Eriol swung quickly down between the branches, now sitting just above Syaoran's head, "Us?"

"Yeah! Me, Sakura and Tomoyo."

Eriol glared at him, "To-"

"Oh come on, get over it!" He hissed, "Just because she said no, doesn't mean you can't be friends!"

"You don't understand."

Syaoran frowned, "Hey, it's not like you won't get plenty of time alone with her either!" He stared up at a reluctant looking Eriol, "It's Sakura's birthday tomorrow..."

Slipping off the branch to land next to Syaoran, Eriol glared, "If this goes wrong, I will hate you forever."

He raised an eyebrow at the magician, "You wouldn't last that long."

---

Towns all over Japan celebrate the arrival of Spring. As soon as the first cherry blossom appears, so does the new season...

The preperation had been gruelling in Tomoeda, but March 31st saw the shrine's festival begin on schedule. Arrays of stalls and fields bursting with fragrance, life and cherry blossom produced a perfect atmosphere.

The trees glistened with beautiful whites and pinks, the sunlight catching perfectly on each and every petal, as the Sun slowly began to sink, more subtle tones of warm orange and yellow completed the serenity.

Some of the blossoms were beginning to fall already, the gentle, soothing breeze carrying them softly to the ground. A blanket of pure, silken, smooth petals lay majestically between the trees.

The scene lay, undisturbed by the crowds that had slipped by previously.

The soft sound of laughter echoed around the area, as four teens sprawled themselves under a tree.

"Anyone want some ice cream?" Sakura chirped up, the day had been perfect in her opinion.

"Sure!"

"Sure!"

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Syaoran stood up from the tree and followed Sakura down the path, the sound of the newly content birds the only thing breaking the silence they'd left behind.

Eriol peered delicately around the tree at Tomoyo, his eyes were fixed and unmovable. She fitted so perfectly into the beautiful background. Her cheeks turned crimson as she noticed eyes fixed upon her, and she looked somewhat awkwardly around the field.

Finally, she addressed the culprit, her sweet amethyst eyes met Eriol's for only a split second before falling once more to her feet, "There's no need to look at me like that, I'm not going anywhere!" She laughed nervously, taking another quick glance towards him.

"You're...you're so beaut-"

"Look, Eriol..." Tomoyo cut off quickly, her shining raven locks of silky smooth strands whipped across her face, revealing those amethyst eyes...what eyes. But they were no longer filled with innocent beauty, but a seriousness, "I can't think of you that way. You are one of my best friends, I can't risk loosing you for something as petty as this. The only love I can give you is purely plutonic...do you understand?"

Eriol nodded, his eyes still lost within the pools of colour obscured only slightly by her hair.

"Then stay _just_ friends?"

"I don't think I can."

"Then we'll leave it at that." Tomoyo rose from her seat, but was allowed only one step before bumping into the oblivious Sakura.

"Oh! This is yours!" Sakura thrust a cone of ice cream into Tomoyo's hand as she stumbled backwards, into Syaoran's catch.

"Watch out!" He grumbled, a small smile concealing itself from the outside world.

"Hoe! Sorry!"

After a few more seconds of hubbub, everyone had returned to the tree, eating peacefully. The soft, relaxed laughter blending in with the environment.

A gentle breeze continued to whisper playfully through the branches. It lay, undisturbed by even an arguement, it showed no signs of the days event. All that remained was a whispered apology sailing on the wind.

_Lets stay friends,_

_I don't think I can..._

"Sorry."


	4. Blossoming Love

_You don't have to be looking to find love, in fact it helps not to._

_When it's ready, it will come to you._

_Even if you reject it, it will always remain, blossoming in your heart._

_---_

The Sun rose, revealing a clear blue sky, another wonderful day. The children took to the streets again, their shouts of joy reminding everyone of their own happiness. But this time the children had no one to over look them, and no one to bathe in the feelings that flowed into the air around them.

Eriol, their usual carer, walked aimlessly down the streets. A tiny square present immaculately wrapped in white, shining paper, tied with a beautiful red ribbon was clung tightly to his chest. He stared down at it and smiled, a job well done.

His mind raced as he neared her house; the thought of seeing Tomoyo again and facing another rejection loomed in the foremost part of his mind, as he tip-toed up the steps to the door. He knocked and tried to position the present in a few different gestures, before deciding it best to hide it at first, hold it close to his body.

The raven haired girl, answered the door, she caught sight of Eriol and blushed. The pair stood there in a mutual silence that neither wanted to disturb, the present still hidden by Eriol's shaking hands.

"Hoe! Who is it? Are they here already?" Sakura timed her arrival perfectly, running awkwardly in her white dress, a pure silken white ribbon streaming through her hair to match, she ran into the hall, "Ooe! I'm not ready yet!" She shrieked, quickly trying to find the last few accesories of her outfit before entering the door.

Tomoyo smiled, stepping back from the door, "Welcome to the Kinomoto residence," She said politely, waving Eriol in.

He grinned, stepping towards the still frantic Sakura, "Sakura..."

She paused, looking bemused, "Oh, Eriol! Hi! Bear with me a moment I have to c-"

He thrust the present into Sakura's hands, a wide smile on his face, "Happy Birthday."

"Oh! Eriol! You didn't have to do this for me," she examined the neat wrapping and ribbon, the excitement showing from her eyes, "No, this is too much..."

Eriol turned away, smiling, "It was nothing...really." Tomoyo gestured him into the lounge, and he obeyed, taking a seat alone in the silent room as the hubbub of the last minute arrangements echoed around the small house.

There was another knock on the door, and Syaoran was almost flung into the seat next to Eriol, "Stay there!" Tomoyo smiled, running back off to help Sakura leaving Syaoran to look questioningly at Eriol.

"Sorry, not a clue."

Syaoran craned his neck, trying to catch sight of what was going on, but he couldn't see anything, they were out of view.

Eriol sighed, tapping his foot lightly on the floor, "Did you get it?"

"What?" Syaoran asked, jerking his head quickly back to reality, "Oh, yeah!" He produced a slight smile, tapping his pocket gently and nodding.

"With a bit of luck you might have the guts to tell her this time!"

Syaoran growled, staring daggers at Eriol, "I was waiting for the right moment." He insisted.

"And what exactly was wrong with all those other moments?" Eriol laughed, standing up and bowing to aknowledge the entry of the two girls to the room.

"This way!" Sakura beamed, waving everyone through.

The room they entered had been cleared of its previous use, and a sheekly dress table sat in the middle of the room. A few wall hangings still remained pinned to the walls to complete the atmosphere. Sakura sat herself at the far end of the table, as her friends took the other seats, Tomoyo smiling widely and Eriol and Syoaran looking lost for words.

"What's this for?"Syaoran finally managed to ask.

"For my birthday meal!" Sakura beamed, her arms waving uncontrolably as she stood up and ran out into the kitchen, bringing in four dishes of soup giving of a mouth watering aroma.

"You did all this?"

"Yes." She said simply, the smile widening further.

Still looking bemused, the two boys raised a spoon and began to eat, much to Sakura's delight.

"Like it?"

They nodded in unison, and soon the festivities were well under away.

---

"You didn't have to do all this for me!" Sakura smiled down at the three well wrapped presents, trying to decide which one to open first, "This one!" She gently picked up Eriol's tiny cube, "Good things come in small packages!" She slowly pulled the ribbon, and the present seemed to open itself in her hands revealing a navy coloured, felt covered box. She look at it curiously for a moment, then raised a hand and flipped it open.

Her eyes widened, "Wow! Eriol! You didn't need to spend that much!" She looked up concerned. The diamond earrings that lay in her hands glistened in the light, complementing her eyes.

"Don't worry. It was my pleasure."

"Thank you so much!" Sakura flung herself at Eriol, giving him a quick, tight hug.

Face now even more joyous than before, Sakura slowly pulled up a slightly bigger present, this time wrapped in shininggreen, she neatly pulled away the paper, her eyes this time meeting on a brown leather box. She slowly flicked this one open, her eyes widening further upon viewing a shining silver tiara completed with emeralds engraved into crystals. Her eyes met with Tomoyo's.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She beamed, repeating the same actions of flinging and squeezing.

"I thought you could perhaps where it to the dance this year..."Tomoyo smiled softly, "It would go perfectly with that dress I gave you."

Sakura looked blank for a moment, "Dance?"

"You know, at the end of the year!"

"Oh! Yes!" She smiled again, "Of course!"

Her eyes fell down to the last present, slightly smaller than the prior, but none the less wrapped impressively. Her cheeks went bright red and a silence of expectation crossed the room.

Syaoran was sitting, just as red as Sakura, if not more so, where as Eriol and Tomoyo had put aside their differences momentarily and sent a knowing smile between each other.

Sakuras fingers grasped the end of the ribbon, and even slower than before, she pulled it loose. Yet another box lay in her lap, black and felt. Her face was changing so much, it was almost possible to track her thoughts as she slowly lifted the lid.

The room was still for what seemed like an eternity.

"Syaoran..." She whispered, her mind trying to come to terms with the item. A golden necklace, holding a beautifully carved pendant, a heart, a sword and a petal, the word 'Sakura' was engraved in smooth calligraphyon the reverse of the heart. "I...I..."

She burst into tears of happiness as she once more flung herself towards the gift's bearer, but this time stayed, wrapped warmly in his arms. "Thank you."

Tomoyo looked almost on the brink of tears, and even Eriol brought out a slight smile for the special occasion.

It was not often love blossomed within such good friendship.

Eriol's gaze turned from the scene to Tomoyo. Her cheeks burnt red on the instant, but this time, she permitted him to admire.

_Lets stay friends,_

_I don't think I can..._

_Sorry._

"Will you ever realise there's something more? Friends are never **_just_** friends..."


	5. A Fitting End

**A/N: **I felt a bit guilty as I read over this story. It was much better than I give it credit for in my memory, there are still areas I will admit that are cliched and begging for some improvement, but I reached the end and found that it seemed to it be a bizarrely fitting ending for Sakura and Syaoran, and that perhaps it could be for Eriol and Tomoyo too, so I got to work on this and rushed it out so I can go back to my work assignment slightly more satisfied...It might not fit fully with the rest of the story, and you can probably notice a slight difference in style, but I think it deserved a proper conclusion.

Thanks to anyone who was watching this, and I apoloise for the delay, or even that there isn't going to be anymore chapters! However, I might have a look at some of the other fanfics I've left hanging and see if they're worth salvaging. Though I must say that CCS isn't really my fandom anymore...But who knows? ;)

It hadn't been long after the present giving that Tomoyo took her cue to leave. She hugged Sakura tightly, and whispered congratulations in her ear, as she made up some excuse about helping her mum with some house work.

It was something that had been for seen by Eriol as he slowly stretched his arms out and yawned, "Right, I best leave you love birds to nest," he winked and nudged Syaoran firmly in the ribs, who returned the gesture with an indignant glare.

There was a moment's pause as Tomoyo's face turned to meet the stare of Eriol. Her face showed just how objected she was to his ploy for only a few seconds before she smiled politely at him, "I guess this means we can walk home together?" The tone of her voice was cutting, but subtle; a message that was only picked up by one other in the room.

_Better friends than enemies._

_*_

The evening was warm. Eriol had humoured Tomoyo's desires, and they'd walked most the way in silence. He allowed her to walk a few paces a head of him, as she wished.

Finally, he stopped walking. "Listen," he said.

"Look I'm not-"

"No, Listen." He repeated, "To the world."

Tomoyo's expression slowly grew blank as she realised, and closed her eyes. She focussed on the sounds, the birds, the insects...

"Can you hear them?" Eriol whispered, sending a shiver down her spine, he'd silently crept up behind her, and was breathing gently in her ear.

"Yes." She sighed.

"It's Spring, love is everywhere, it's nature..."

Tomoyo's eyes opened, and she stepped quickly away from Eriol, turning to look him in straight in the eyes. He didn't blink. His eyes were awhirl with a mix of emotions. Longing, desire, sincerity...She smiled, and shook her head, "Eriol," she gazed vacantly over is shoulder, "If there is anything that I've learnt from love, it's that persistency isn't the answer, believe me, I've tried so many times to make someone love me but no matter what I say or do, I can't change someone's will."

The boy's mouth opened to blurt out a clever retort, but was held short as Tomoyo's hand smouthered his mouth.

"Eriol, I like you. You're a good _friend, _and maybe you could be more, but I'm not ready yet." She sighed, and slowly brought her lips to rest gently on the boy's pale cheek, "Ask me in the Autumn," she winked, "I much prefer it as a season!"

She spared no more time, as she continued to stroll up the street towards her house, "See you soon!" she shouted over her shoulder.

The blue haired boy was for once found lost for words. " –See you!" he blurted quickly back, but too quiet for her to hear. Perhaps he had underestimated Tomoyo.

A wry smile crossed his lips.

_I'll never give up._

*

_Lets stay friends,_

_I don't think I can..._

_Sorry._

_Will you ever realise there's something more? Friends are never __**just**__ friends..._

_Better friends than enemies._

_I'll never give up._

_I can't shake off this feeling that's come over me._

_It's not like me to feel this...scared...uncertain...lost._

_To find myself questioning my ability, my personality, my friends._

_It's not like me to avoid contact, to hide away,_

_to stop caring; but I do._

_No matter where I turn, I find myself shrivelling back,_

_curling myself tight into a ball._

_Hiding myself._

_It's not like me to care about what people say,_

_but I do._

_Three words are enough to save me,_

_and three to defeat me._

_I've admired from a distance,_

_and from up close._

_I've been there through happiness,_

_and through distress._

_Each time, I felt myself come closer to finding myself, it was in reach._

_But three words were all it took._

_The smile on your face was enough to give me happiness,_

_the laughter from your mouth enough to give me hope,_

_But three words were all it took._

_Nothing compares to my feelings now,_

_after you whispered tenderly in my ear... _

_"Let's stay friends."_


End file.
